Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-7k-3)+3(-1+4k)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-7k-3}{)} + 3(-1+4k) $ $ {-14k-6} + 3(-1+4k) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -14k-6 + {3(}\gray{-1+4k}{)} $ $ -14k-6 {-3+12k} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-14k + 12k} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {-2k} {-6 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2k} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-2k-9$